roblox_elemental_battlegroundsfandomcom-20200222-history
Update Log
This page lists all of the known Update information for the Elemental Battlegrounds Game. '''Note: '''Not all of the updates and specific details are known due to bad recording 1/2/2020 |-|Buffs/Nerfs = *Greatly nerfed Orbital Strike's range 12/29/2019 |-|Buffs/Nerfs = *Ace Up The Sleeve now reflects against objects and only explodes with contact with a player |-|Bug Fixes = *Fixed a bug with Illusive Atake *Fixed the loss of attribute points when resetting your points on a low level server 12/22/2019 |-|What's New = *Added Technology *Changed the Standard map into a winter/Christmas look 7/3/2019 |-|What's New = *Made Elemental Battlegrounds compatible with Rthro 04/19/2019 |-|What's New = *Added Slime 01/17/2019 |-|What's New = *Elemental Battlegrounds is now compatible with Xbox 01/12/2019 |-|What's New = *Added Angel 12/21/2018 |-|Buffs/Nerfs = *Users can no longer reset during Septic Splatter *Disorder Ignition now disables spells for 1 second after the Y key is pressed 12/20/2018 |-|What's New = *Added Acid *High level players will now teleport to high level servers more often and even when trying to follow a friend |-|Buffs/Nerfs = *Space has had Black Hole Orb and Comet Crash reworked slightly *Punching Damage increased from 50 to 75, and stamina cost reduced to 10 *Stamina no longer depletes during stun *Projectile-absorbing moves such as Gleaming Borealis no longer lag as much 11/19/2018 |-|What's New = *New Menu reworks **Following Friends now functiona; **Map Selection now uses images *Spell sets now save *Standard now separated for players below Level 40 and above Level 40. Successfully grouping new players and veteran players together. In the Below Level 40 Standard servers, anyone above will have their stats nerfed, rewards taken, and inability to level up past 52. *Highest unlocked maps will now give 40% bonus rewards *VIP Servers give 10 shards instead of 1 per kill *Grass and Fire Maps now reduced in size |-|Buffs/Nerfs = *Decreased Water Beam's stun duration |-|Bug Fixes = *Shielding glitch has been patched *Stats no longer get capped in VIP servers 10/14/2018 |-|Buffs/Nerfs = *Added aim indicator to Soaring Upheaval, slightly decreased the mana cost and slightly increased the explosion size *Increased Fuming Whack's range and Hitbox size, slightly increased the damage, fixed camera *Increased Dragons Ember's range *Decreased Ominous Wrath's damage 10/13/2018 |-|What's New = *Added Dragon 09/21/2018 |-|What's New = *Added Illusion *Added leaderboard of the Game's highest levels to Standard's safezone. *Changed location of the Minilovania teleport. 07/20/2018 |-|What's New = *Added Chaos *Made Elemental Battlegrounds compatible for mobile devices 06/15/2018 |-|What's New = *Added Explosion 05/29/2018 |-|What's New = *Ended Sound Event quest *Diamonds can now be earned by defeating players 05/15/2018 |-|What's New = *Added Sound (Event quest) *Added extra area to Water Map for event 05/03/2018 |-|What's New = *Added Sans event element for 2v2 Tournament winners |-|Buffs and Nerfs = *Removed Blaze Column's invisibility glitch *Increased Water Tornado's damage *Reduced Water Tumble's mana cost and increased its radius by 50% *Increased Spore Bombs' healing and explosion size *Inceased Vine's range and decreased charge time *Increased Aciculated Spikes' hitbox and speed *Gave Rock Fist an airborne mode so it can travel up slopes *Increased Wind Cannon's hitbox *Increased Spiral Spin's speed, and reduced cooldown and mana cost (250) *Reduced Lightning Dispersion delay *Decreased Lightning Barrage mana cost slightly *Increased Vine's vertical range and removed invisibility glitch *Removed Spiky Shield's hitbox shift (such as when tping) *Reduced Plasma Ray mana cost (by 50) *Increased Plasma Implosion's range, decreased delay and removed invisibility glitch *Buffed Plasma Orb *Increased Luminous Dispersion's diameter and reduced charge time. *Increased Crystal Armament's damage of shards (+1) and end explosion *Increased Glaze Whail's range and speed, and possibly length of ice effect *Increased Flurry Heave's charge, bullet count and hitbox *Magma Drop now does not hit without reaching targets head height *Volcanic Eruption can now affect elevated surfaces (such as roofs) *Increased Gravitational Field's speed *Gravital Globe can now reflect already existing projectiles *Increased Orbs of Enlightenment's damage and fixed endlag *Increased Murky Missiles' hitbox, speed and range *Deprived Eradication will now deplete health of others constantly over time, with increased hitbox and doubled charge rate. *Shadow Sneak will now reduce cooldown drastically if it hits a target, and instantly teleport if target is in the AoE *Skeleton Grab mana reduced to 350, reduced cooldown to 3, reduced cast delay and an overall buff *Buffed Holobeam, reduced mana cost to 350 and more consecutive bullets *Apparent small buff on Gamma Surge *Increased Rainbow Shockwave's damage (>100), fixed flipping bug and reduced cooldown. *Buffed Genesis Ray's damage *Warp Bombs apparently rewards for attaching to the ground and detonating late *Reduced mana cost for Chronostasis *Asteroids in Asteroid Belt now summon around the player, rather than above, protecting them and damaging any close players *Buffed Neutron Punch's vertical range *Reduced hitbox on Ash Pulse's spread and projectiles, and reduced the initial projectiles damage to 200 *Reduced Blue Arson's resultant healing amount by 50%, and healing now decreases as flames disperse *Holy Dash now has a charge time of 0.5-1 seconds *Buffed range and damage on Reaper's Wroth *Increased Reaper's Swords' range heavily *Increased Reaper's Seal's maximum distance, scythe range and vertical range *Buffed Reaper's Lament's blast radius *Nerfed Polar Projection's hitbox, and fixed damage scaling (full charge now does most damage) *Buffed Gleaming Borealis' speed, damage (when size increases, where its max size has also been increases) and stun. 12/25/2017 |-|What's New = *Increased Level Cap to Infinite. Chaos Knight in Grass Map added in order to allow players to increase level cap from 225 (requires 10,000 shards per level). (Note that past level 300, there are no more stat buffs) |-|Buffs/Nerfs = *Decreased Holy Dash's range *Decreased Polar Projection's Trip time to 0.5 seconds per beam 12/22/2017 |-|What's New = *Added Aurora *Added Survival Mode 10/31/2017 |-|What's New = *Added Reaper 8/14/2017 |-|What's New = *Added Phoenix |-|Buffs/Nerfs = *Decreased Water Tumble Cooldown *Decreased Lightning Barrage Cooldown and Mana cost *Decreased Genesis Ray speed, damage and radius. Removed teleport stun *Decreased Temporal Trap range *Decreased Holobeam damage, travel speed, radius and increased time between explosions. *Nerfed Rainbowifier Maximizer Effects *Increased Great Fire Blast damage *Decreased Nature's Essence Cooldown and increased speed *Increased Incinerating Burst Hitbox *Increased Plasma Orb damage *Increased Essence Relegation damage and Hitbox *Decreased Lightning Bolt damage *Decreased Amaurotic Lambent cast time *Increased Auroral Blast damage *Increased Murky Missiles travel speed *Decreased Shadow Sneak cast time *Decreased Oblivion cast time *Increased Skeleton Grab Hitbox *Increased Bloodcurdling Blast damage *Increased Asteroid Belt damage *Decreased Wind Ascend cast time *Decreased Gloomy Blare pushback *Increased Skeleton Swarm range and speed *Decreased Perilous Hail cooldown *Increased Wind Cannon speed *Decreased all Body Transformation Spells Mana cost *Increased Water Tornado range, decreased duration and Mana cost *Increased Somber Brisk projectiles amount and speed *Increased Inertia duration and cooldown 7/15/2017 |-|What's New = *Added Space 6/2/2017 |-|What's New = *Added Time 5/25/2017 |-|Bug Fixes = *Invisibility 0 speed glitch *Visible aura when using invisibility *Getting stuck with rainbow shockwave and maybe plasma orb *Bloodcurling Blast delayed effects *Hats glitch |-|Buffs/Nerfs = *Increased Lightning Bolt delay *Decreased Blaze Column delay and Cooldown *Increased Plasma Implosion damage *Decreased Bloodcurdling blast radius, stun time and damage *Increased Rainbow Shockwave Mana cost *Increased Rainbowifier Maximizer stun time a bit *Increased Flurry Heave damage *People can no longer escape from Magma Drop anymore *Increased Somber Brisk Projectile count *Increased Water Dragon damage *Decreased Glaze Whail charge time, increased freeze time *Decreased Holobeam time between blasts *Increased Aciculated Spikes Hitbox *Increased Deprived Eradication HP steal and damage, decreased delay *Decreased Scorching Basalt damage *Increased Rock Fist speed *Decreased Water Beam travel speed *Increased Gratival Globe duration, decreased cooldown *Decreased Gravitational Pull radius 5/20/2017 |-|What's New = *Added Spectrum 4/19/2017 |-|Bug Fixes = *Zoom-In Glitch fixed 4/14/2017 |-|What's New = *Added Nightmare 2/25/2017 |-|What's New = *Added Gravity 2/17/2017 |-|What's New = *Added Spirit 2/10/2017 |-|What's New = *Added Crystal 2/3/2017 |-|What's New = *Added Plasma 1/30/2017 |-|What's New = *Elemental Battlegrounds is back up after being shut down to add filtered chat 1/27/2017 |-|What's New = *Elemental Battlegrounds is officially open Category:Game Development